The present invention relates to a domestic electrical cooking apparatus, of the fryer type, with no oil bath, emitting no unpleasant smells or fumes, intended more particularly to be used by the general public.
The use of conventional fryers with an oil bath has such a multitude of drawbacks (unpleasant smell of frying which spreads, as everyone knows, everywhere into rooms and takes a long time to dissipate, difficult digestion associated with the large amount of oil which is absorbed by the food and is often degraded because it is too old, constricted cleaning of the fryer, difficulty of stowing it away because of the presence of the oil bath, etc.), as well as risks in using it (fear of frying-oil spillages, fire, burns, etc.), without taking into account that, in order to obtain satisfactory quality of the fried food, it is necessary to change the oil bath frequently, which significantly increases the cost of the products. All this means that most of the general public hesitates to use the currently commercialized apparatuses on the market.
The result of a study of the general public tends to demonstrate today that the consumption of chips has fallen enormously solely because of unpleasant occurrences caused by the use of a bath of boiling oil.